1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus such as a CRT or a liquid crystal display for displaying a character or picture image and, more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of displaying a plurality of display information on a single display screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional display apparatus such as a CRT, one display information corresponds to a single display screen. When an operator wishes to display a sentence image entered by a wordprocessor or the like and presented as an A4-size image 42 on the screen of a CRT 8 and also wishes to display necessary information 43 on the same screen, the area of the A4-size image 42 is decreased as shown in FIG. 1, and the characters in the A4-size image 42 are also reduced in size, thus degrading readability of the text.
When a document is read and displayed, the size of the read image is decreased, and the readability of the read text is degraded.
In a conventional computer-aided design system, the operator cannot be engaged with any other operation while he performs editing. If the operator wishes to perform any other operation for information other than the currently displayed content, he or she must first finish editing.